feralheartwikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Meteor Storm Tribe
Welcome to The Meteor Storm Tribe. Made: 23.March.2017 Roleplay theme: Realistic ~ No neon colors, except the eye if wanted. Semi-Literate ~ Many of us isn't currectly english, so keep it easy with words. No post cutting! The border is 3 posts after each other from same person. Mapless ~ Sorry! Rules: -Not made yet- Jarl - 1/1 Tribe leader & first in command. Acts like a alpha male. Viscountess - 0/1 Secound in command and acts like a alpha female. Helps the Jarl in situations and helps with choices. Baron - 0/1 Acts like a Beta and a adviser to the Jarl. Commander - 0/1 Responsible to say when to take a break and when to do their job. At night-time shall at least three soliders and two shepherds watch the camp while everyone sleep. Herbalist - 0/1 Responsible for getting herbs and heal wouned wolves. Not allowed to have a mate Solider - 0/Unlimited Acts like a warrior & guard. They patrolls the territory. Kills or chase predatores. And leads newcomers or people that want to join to the camp. Shepherd - 0/Unlimited Acts like a scout & hunter. They hunt for the pack and warn the tribe if they scout intruders or predatores. Cadet - 0/Unlimited Acts like a apprentice. Available ranks is Solider & Shepherd. Guides acts like mentors. They teach their cadet the experience they need to learn Youngsters - 0/Unlimited Acts like a pup and is the future for the tribe. They need to reach 9 months - 1 year to become a cadet. Ceremonies Youngster to Cadet ceremony: (Part 1) (The youngster steps in from of the Jarl) Jarl: "(Name), you have reach the age of (age) and ready to become a cadet." "Your teacher will be (Name). (She/He) will teach that you will need to be ranked as (Rank)" (Cadet goes to the teacher and sits beside each other in rest of the ceremony/meeting) Teacher gets a Cadet ceremony: (Part 2) Jarl: "(Name), it is now your time for an cadet. You will be the Teacher to (Name). I expect you will teach (Name) our customs and experience that (he/she) needs to learn. Cadet to their new rank ceremony: (The cadet steps in front of the Jarl) Jarl: "(Name), you have learn that so is needed to become a (Rank). Are you wanted to protect the tribe even if it could cost you your life?" (Cadet reply "Yes") Jarl: "You have now left the rank Cadet and learn the rank (Rank). Me Demir, Jarl of The Meteor Storm Tribe, wish you welcome to the tribe as a (Rank)." Becoming a Baron: * Trained at least one Cadet. * Must be chosen by the Tribe leader. Baron ceremony: Jarl: "Me Demir, Jarl of The Meteor Storm Tribe, has chosen (Name) as our Baron. I have seen that you have the skills that are required and wish you with my side to lead the tribe." (Give a nod or tell that you're proud and why, if wanted) Jarl: "You have now left the rank (Rank) and become our new Baron."